Faith
by zumby101
Summary: how could one day of fun turn out so bad. That's what Leo asked himself the day someone kidnapped his sister. Now with almost no real help he's going to find her no matter what anyone does or says to stop him. With nothing left All he has now... is faith
1. Wake up already!

**This originally was suppose to be a one shot just for the sake of fun, but as I thought about this some more it escalated from a simple story about fun into well a kidnapping story. Anyway r&r and only be constructive in your criticism, really why flame and make enemies?**

"Leo!"

"Nnyey ngh ngmmm…"

"Leo! Wake up" Luna said as she shook Leo

"Come on Luna five more minutes…" Leo said as he dug his head deeper into his pillow. Luna glared at him as she shook harder

"It's already eleven thirty!" she said as she put her hand over his noise and pinched it shut. Leo immediately shook violently awake and swatted her hand away from his noise as he took a big breath

"Ow, no fair!" he said as she threw one of his shirts at him.

"Hurry up! We told them we'd find a spot before it gets flooded with people." Luna said as Leo tiredly nodded and got ready.

"Yeah yeah whatever"

**About five minutes later**

Leo came out of his room in his blue shirt and blue trunks to match with a white towel around his shoulder.

"Alright I'm ready…" he said as Luna handed him a small cooler that almost made him tip over and fall because of heavy it was.

"Ok good let's get on our boards and hurry"

"Come on do we really have to rush?" Leo protested as he got a good grip on the cooler while Luna shot him a glare

"Do I have to remind you about the time at the movies?"

"Hey we still got to see the movie!"

"Yeah, in like the first row where everyone had to look up to see the movie!" Luna said as she put a pink bag around her shoulder.

"Well the sound was nice"

"It was blasting into our ears!" Luna yelled out to stress on how loud it was. Leo just rolled his eyes at her, he didn't need to hear all of this whining.

"Whatever, come on let's get down to our broads" he said not wanting to fight anymore. They quickly got to the elevator, hit ground floor, and waited. Today they were going to a waterpark with their friends, trying be a little bit normal for a change instead of saving the world or something. It was Luna's idea to go swimming for the day and last week it was Leo's to go see a movie and the week before that it was Akiza's idea to go to a museum and so on and so forth for months. Since Luna suggested the idea she wanted to go save everyone a good spot under a big umbrella. And since she didn't want to be bored till everyone got there she was dragging Leo along with her. Leo just bore with this and figured he'd be able to get some sleep when they got to the water park. When they finally got off the elevator Luna rushed over to a garage that had their apartment's number on it. She quickly opened it and Dug out their Duel boards amongst a lot of trash that Leo was too lazy to clean. She bowled over Leo's duel disk that he stopped with his feet and set the cooler down on it as he got on. Luna made sure that her pink bag was firmly hung on her shoulder before she got on her board and started heading off with Leo. While they rode they didn't find it hard starting a conversation

"So what do you think Akiza meant by she'll have a surprise for Yusei…. Do you think its cake!?" Leo asked excitedly while Luna shook her head at her brother's comment.

"No it's not cake"

'But Yusei might think it's sweet' she thought to herself while her twin thought up another thing to ask

"You know I think Carly said the same thing to Jack, and you know what's really weird I saw Crow go up Jack after she said it and punched him on the shoulder and said he was lucky"

"Uh yeah that sure seems weird" Luna said while rolling her eyes. Sometimes she couldn't believe how dull her brother could be sometimes. When they finally got to the water park it was only just starting to open so there was barely anyone there yet. They breezed through the check in and started finding the perfect spot. Leo found one near the snack shop that Luna didn't like

"Leo this spot is terrible!"

"Why? I don't see anything wrong with it" Leo whined as his sister put hand up to the sky and said

"The sun is blazing here, everyone's going to get sautéed if we sit here"

"No they won't, watch!" he said as he sat down at the table and smiled smugly as he crossed his arms. Meanwhile Luna just turned around and silently counted to three slowly till. "YAOOOOWWW!" she laughed a little as she turned around and saw her brother grasping his butt and running around frantically yelling out that he 'burned his butt'

"I told you so"

"Shut up!" Leo said angrily as he calmed himself down and stopped rubbing his butt. Then he angrily picked up his stuff and followed his sister to a new spot with a disgruntled look permanently glued to his face.

Unbeknownst to our bickering twin siblings, next to the snack shack Leo wanted a table near there was a tall man with black hair about in his mid 30's on a phone. No one was near him, even the cashiers at the refreshment stand because he gave off this weird vibe. Like he was the type of guy you see on to catch a predator. Funny thing is, he really is that kind guy.

"I found them boss" he said to the guy on the other side of the line

"Good, now don't screw this up! You know what happens to fuck ups"

"Yes sir I'll do my best"

"You don't try you do" The man on the phone said angrily "Now chop chop and make sure to do this discretly" and with that he hung up. He silently growled at his boss always assuming that he'd screw up any job he'd give him. But that was going to change with those two little kids.

Leo set everything down on the table under a umbrella that Luna wanted. Leo let out a breath as he slouched back onto a seat

"Ok you happy now?" Leo asked his sister as she nodded and sat down

"Very, now that we're in my spot" Luna said stressing on the fact that her spot was better than the inferno Leo picked. Leo just growled then rolled his eyes away from his sister, got to love siblings. Meanwhile, outside Leo and Luna's line of site was their predator reaching beginning to reach out for them. He was near seconds away from respect and more money than he could imagine. That was until…

"Hey guys!" he gasped and quickly retreated before either of them saw him. Luna quickly turned her head around, swearing she heard something. But she just shrugged it off and looked back to her now arriving friends

"Hey Yusei" Leo said as he brought out his hand for him to shake while Crow and Jack brought their towels and bags over to the table.

"Well I do have to say you sure picked out a nice place to hang out today Luna" Crow complemented as Jack set down his bag.

"Yeah I guess, but doesn't it seem a little to… kiddy or something to you?" Jack said as he looked over to a drooling happy Crow staring at three girls in thin bikinis just passing by

"Noooo way, totally not"

"Get your tongue off the floor and keep it in your pants" Jack said with a sigh as he hit him over the head. Crow yelled out in pain as a new 'bulge' appeared on his body at the top of his head

"Ow what the hell Jack?!" he hit him again and once again another big lump appeared on his head "Ow stop!"

"Why don't you stop and think? Their kids here why don't you try to control yourself and your mouth." Jack said firmly as Crow retorted back asking when he started caring about anyone besides himself. Jack fired back saying that he wasn't as bloody one dimensional as everyone made him out to be. All while Leo, Luna, and Yusei watched as they bickered back and forth.

"Geez Yusei how can you live with them?" Leo said as Yusei chuckled

"It's not easy I'll tell you that but it is nice to be with my friends…" then all three of them winced and covered their ears as Jack yelled at a comment Crow made about Carly. They slowly uncovered their ears as Yusei scowled at them "… though most of the time I feel like I'm just tolerating them" he said as he walked over to them and broke up the fight.

Meanwhile in the shadows that predator began to rethink his plan to kidnap the twins. When all of a sudden there came two girls in robes coming straight towards the group.

"Hi Akiza" Luna said as she opened out her arms for her a hug that her older friend was more than happy to indulge in. Leo just rolled his eyes as he said

"Pfft girls"

The guy in the shadows began to panic as he nervously thought

'How am I going to pull this off. He said they were going to be alone not with anyone else, and worse yet their actually pretty fit. Oh god if I don't get this done then… then…' the sound of a small bang echoed through his head as he broke a cold sweet that treckled down his face and down to his neck.

"…no… no I can do this…" He said as he looked back to his targets next to their friends. "…somehow"

**So what'd you think? Leave a review if you liked it or if you want to criticize. **


	2. The set up

**I decided to rewrite this chapter, after realizing (**actually told flat out in reviews**) how ooc the previous version was for Leo and Luna. I would like to thank Shardzwing52 for the actually constructive critism and also to Logan, if you didn't like my other 5D's fanfic then what the hell compelled you to look at this one? Nobody forced you to read this. Well with that all said here's chapter 2 take 2**

**Leo: You better not make me look stupid like last time!**

**Me: I won't! I promise I won't ever do that again.**

**Leo: You better…**

**Me: (**rolls my eyes to the side**) Jezz **

Everyone quickly got to unpacking their stuff. Taking out snacks, some drinks, and most important of all the sunscreen.

"Nyh nyh come on!" Leo grunted as he tried to squeeze what little he could out of his and Luna's nearly depleted bottle of spf.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked as her ever growing frustrated brother kept trying to scrap the bottom of the barrel.

"The stupid bottle won't let anything out! COME ON ALREADY!" he yelled at the bottle while twisting it. Luna giggled at her brother's endeavors as she walked over to a still covered up Akiza and whispered something into her ear

While behind the snack bar the crony sent to kidnap the twins was in the middle of a silent freak out, but also thought as he peeked over to them. He watched Luna grab sunscreen from Akiza and then squeezed some onto Leo who jumped at how cool it felt on his skin, making everyone but him laugh while his sister helped rub it over his back and shoulders.

"Remind me why I have to put this stuff on? Isn't just going to wash off in the water anyway?"

"Better you have it on now before you turn into a sun dried tomato" Akiza stated as she took off her swim robe and revealed her little 'treat' for Yusei. Crow practically drooled over Akiza while Jack averted his eyes because of Carly. Yusei took a look at Akiza and had to admit she did look beautiful in that, but out of modesty he didn't stare at her like Crow was. He mainly focused on getting his sun block on and acknowledged Akiza with a simple

"You look great" Akiza was happy that he noticed, showing a faint blush that showed it. While right next to her Leo was starring at her and nudge his sister

"What?"

"Hey I thought Akiza was going to bring a treat…."

"Yeah for Yusei Leo not you"

"But what did she get him? All that she brought was her new butt floss" Luna looked over at her brother after that last statement

"What are you talking about?" she asked as her twin pointed out Akiza's bikini bottom which was tightly wrapped around her butt cheeks. Luna held back a laugh as she looked back to her brother

"See? You've got to admit it looks like that" Luna nodded as she calmed herself down, always trying to be the more serious twin.

"Ok so…" she began to ask as she grabbed a map of the park from her bag and set out on the table "…what should we do first?" Leo inspected the map thoroughly for the funnest thing he could possibly find.

"Oh how 'bout this one?" Leo said excitedly at a couple of tub slides lined up next to each other, perfect for racing down. Luna looked down at with a grin as she nodded

"Yeah sure but can we go to the wave pool first. I want to get a little wet before I go down any slides"

"Oh ok we can do that" he said happily as he got up with his twin and ran off to the wave pool. The creepy man in the shadows heard them and closely followed them to wait for a better gambit for kidnapping them. He was beginning to think that he might not be able to pull this off. But he still had to try

Which left the others alone…

"So Yusei…?" Akiza asked as she sat down next to him "…mind rubbing some lotion on my back?" Yusei stared at Akiza from behind as he shakefully said

"S-sure" he said as he put some lotion on his hands and began to rub on her. Akiza gave the occasional happy sigh to tease him.

Crow was on the opposite end of the table, all sun blocked up, drinking a soda while he on looked the happy couple.

'That lucky bastard…' he thought to himself as he took a sip. Every time he saw Yusei and Akiza together that's what he thought. Now he wasn't completely bad in the dating scene. He had his fair share of short time relationships with some nice looking girls, but he never could find a girl who was beyond her looks like Akiza. Some would say he's jealous of Yusei but he would claim that's far from the truth, he envied him sure but he was never jealous. No one would believe that these were his thoughts, they always thought he was a big pervert. But they couldn't be further from the truth, that was just a persona to conceal his true feelings. Just as he was about to take his last sip he looked over to the other happy couple

Jack was looking down at a fold up map of the park and was deciding on what he wanted to do first. While Carly tried to get his attention by any means

"Jack why don't we go get a double tube and go down the lazy river?" she said in cutesy tone as she almost begged while leaning across the table toward. Jack just ignored her suggestion and kept looking at the map. She grunted then just sat back and crossed her arms, she knew Jack was self obsessive and could get over that in a lot of situations but she thought he would at least go with her on something today.

'That jerk…' Crow thought to himself as he on looked the two '…he should be spending his whole day with her, not trying to find what slide he wants to go on first' in a matter of seconds he found himself walking over to their table, to do what he didn't really know. He was standing over the table as Carly did a short wave to say hi

"Hey, if you want I could go to the river with you" He suggested trying to be nice since it was clear that Jack wasn't going to be. At first Carly was going to say no since she and Jack were in a semi-relationship and also because Jack had told her about how perverted Crow could be, but then a thought occurred to her. If Jack saw her with crow he'd get mad and then start paying more attention to her and would be the romantic guy she knew he could be.

"Sure I would like to do that, since **He **won't!" she said stressing on he to get her point across to Jack. Though it didn't seem like it penetrated through to him at all

In a slight huff she left with Crow to the lazy river, both taking individual tubes instead of a twin tube like she had originally suggested to Jack. Regardless they both had fun and got really wet.

If only Carly had stayed a couple seconds more…

Jack sighed as he closed his eyes then brought his hands to his ears and plucked something out of them. Those were his special ear plugs; he carried them along with him whenever he didn't want to hear something. In this case it was the music playing around the park, he hated modern music it had too much techno.

"Finally that music changed. So Carly do you want to go down the tube slides for a start or go over to the wave pool?" he asked as he opened his eyes to find no Carly "Carly? Carly!" Jack yelled out as he searched around for her with his eyes. When he couldn't find her he looked to his best friend massaging his girlfriend

"Hey you two, did you see where Carly went?" Akiza nodded while Yusei finished up her back

"Yeah she went with Crow somewhere"

"Where?" Akiza shrugged not listening to that part, she never really was someone to peer into someone else's business.

"I know, they went over to the lazy river" Yusei told Jack, who nodded to thank him before heading off to find his girlfriend. Leaving Yusei and Akiza alone

Yusei looked over to Akiza, admiring how she now glistened with the sun like the angel she was.

"So Yusei, what do you want to do?" she asked as Yusei looked at her face rather than all of her

"Anything you want to"

"That's not a answer Yusei" Akiza said as Yusei thought for a second then saw a short line for a double seated tube ride.

"How about that?" he suggested as Akiza looked over to the slide and nodded. It wasn't to high of a slide but it's not like it was a baby slide.

"Sure come on" she said grabbing his hand and walking over to the slide with him, happy to just be with him.

**Meanwhile at the wave pool**

There were at least a hundred people in the giant wave pool. Some trying to stay cool and other's like our protagonists just trying to start off their fun day at the park

Speaking of them…

"Here comes a big one!" Leo said as he ran/swam toward the back of the pool with his sister not too far behind him.

While on the shallow end of the pool Crow and Carly stood letting the water soak up their feet with each wave. They opted to go the wave pool first because the river was further away then they originally thought, so they decided to get wet in the wave pool.

Crow looked over to Carly and had to admit, in the bright sun light in a swim suit she didn't look half bad and she had a funny personality. Not weird funny but funny funny, if she wasn't Jack's then he might've considered going on a date with her. But no he was to loyal of a friend to do that.

"C'mon let's go swim out, the whole reason I came here was to get wet" Crow said as he walked into the wave pool egging her to come with. She smiled with a nod as she followed him in. She couldn't wait till Jack saw him with her, then he'd rush to her get her back then spend the whole day with her just like she wanted, and like he should be doing.

Just as they were going in the twins were coming out

"Alright next up the slides!" he said happily as he shook off some of the water on him, like a dog, while his sister straightened back her hair so it wasn't all over the place

"Come on let's go get some tubes" she said as he nodded and walked by her side to the rental stand to get some tubes.

While not too far behind them was the thug that's planning on kidnapping them. As he watched them go about through the park he came to the realization that it would be impossible to kidnap them both. But…but if he were to kidnap at least one of them his boss probably wouldn't kill him and still would get the same amount of ransom.

'Yeah just one of them will do…' he thought as he looked at them '… I'll kidnap her. She's the one that is most likely to follow in her parent's footsteps. That boy will probably be lucky if he gets a job in a mail room' he thought as the twins got their tubes and ran off to the racing slides, with their stalker not too far behind them.

**And there you go**

**Leo: That was way better than the other one**

**Me: why do I feel like you're going to be the only one to say that?**


	3. Help!

Leo and Luna were rushing toward the slides as the thug kept tailing them. He had to think up a plan to kidnap Luna and he had to think it fast.

"Hey race ya up there!" Leo said as he bolted ahead. Luna let out a laugh as she zoomed toward him

"You're gonna lose!" she said as they began the long way up the stairs to the slides. The thug looked at what they were going down. It was a couple slides right next to each other that all lead into a lazy river that had a couple multiple paths that depending on which slide you went down was the one you were going to go through. At that moment he hatched a plan, all he needs to do is wait in the path Luna would be going down and then he'd be able to snatch her. Thankfully there weren't that many lifeguards around the river, probably because a large majority of the people in the park was either in the wave pool or going down the more extreme slides. Which was going to make getting her out of here all the easier

**Meanwhile…**

The wave pool had started up and huge waves began to cascade all around the enclosed space. A couple minutes ago a bell rang signaling everyone that the wave pool was going to begin and in no time at all a huge crowd of people had flocked to the pool, which looked like a tightly packed concert crowd but in water. Amidst all these people was a certain spikey orange haired guy next to a dark haired girl with goggles on instead of her usual glasses being squished in the back of the wave pool by a couple of fat people wearing their shirts in the pool and acting like total idiots, wiping their hands in the air and going 'whoo!', as the waves cascaded. Crow and Carly came here instead of the lazy river, mainly because they couldn't find it because of how big this place was. So compromising they went to something they could find, the wave pool. But now Crow was starting to regret it, because he could barely stand in it and he was starting to get submerged from being around those fat people.

'why the hell are there so many fat people?' he thought to himself with a curse as he noticed he was being sinked underwater

"Hey! Hey guys back off I can't breathe!" Crow yelled as no one noticed him. He finally got submerged underwater while he stretched out his arm to try and get at least one person to notice him. Just he was starting to run out of air someone grabbed his arm and yanked him away from the people who were drowning him. Crow let out a couple coughs and took in a couple of frantic breaths

"Hey you jerks you practically drowned him!" Crow heard Carly yell as he realized it was her

"He didn't say anything we didn't know" one of the fat guys rebudled

"He yelled out for you guys to back off! Get the water out of your ears fat ass!" she yelled then began to help Crow out of the pool but not before hearing the fat guy telling her to fuck off. Carly got Crow out of the pool and to a vacant chair near the pool

"You ok?" she asked as Crow sat down and nodded, letting out a cough to get some water out of his lungs

"Yeah I'm all good" he said then let out another cough, it was in there good

"Are you sure?" she said laying her hand on his chest as he coughed again and felt the water in chest actually whoosh around inside him.

As she did this Jack was walking around the park with his wide open and keeping his eyes out for the river

"Where the heck is this damn river?" Jack said as he scanned the area. As he looked his eyes caught where Carly was, and there he saw her on the ground rubbing Crow's chest as he sat on a chair. Jack didn't know what the hell was going on but he did think one thing 'what the hell is she doing with Crow!?' he thought with a growl as he began to storm over there 'well I'm gonna pry that double crossing backstabber away from her!'

**Back with Leo and Luna…**

The twins were running up the stairs, starting to huff a little as they reached the top. There were a couple kids in line for both slides so they had to wait a couple minutes, so to kill time they looked off the edge of the railing at the entirety of the park

"Aw the wave pool is going!" Leo said dissapointedly, he thought they'd be there when it started so they'd be able to enjoy it before it got crowded

"We'll hop over there after we go down the slides and through the river Leo" Luna said

"Yeah the crowd by the wave pool will probably thin out by then too" Leo said as they looked around and spotted Yusei and Akiza walking around the park. They tried to wave at them but they didn't notice them. While on the ground below the thug that was following them was eying them, waiting for them to go down the slides

"C'mon c'mon already!" He said as they finally moved and he saw them getting ready to go down. He was so glad his eyesight was twenty twenty because he could see which twin was going down which slide even though the height of the slides was about the same as a 4 story building. So grabbing a inner tube he rushed into the lazy river and got into the lane where Luna would be going down.

"Ready?" Leo asked Luna who nodded

"Set" she said as Leo grabbed onto the rubber handles on his tube as the life guard next to them pushed them down

"Go!" they both yelled as they spiraled down the slides. Each one pressing their weight forward to beat the other twin as they reached the end Luna came out first with Leo poping out 5 seconds later. Both were laughing as Leo looked over at her beyond the small barrier that divided the slides and connected to a bigger wall up ahead toward the river

"Good race Luna"

"You too Leo I'll see you up ahead"

"Kay sis" Leo said flashing a thumbs up as they entered the lazy river where a wall, that resembled rocky canyon walls, divided them till the river converged up ahead. Leo and Luna brisked down the river with ease not a care in the world. Today was feeling rather good, hanging with friends, having fun with family, and getting wet it was really a fun awesome day. Luna let out a sigh of happiness as she relaxed in her tube. Which made it easier for her kidnapper to nab her, he grabbed her covering her mouth so she couldn't scream and got her out of her tube as he ditched his, gladly the life guard on duty was on Leo's side and couldn't see him. He ran to where the wall ended and a exit was in sight

"Finally your mine!" He said creeply as Luna tried to scream but found out how useless it was. He rushed out of the river just as Leo got to the end of the wall relaxing like Luna was. Luna saw him and tried to call him out but found just like before she couldn't let out any noise. And surprisingly no one was caring about this man holding a small girl in his arms, he was pinching some nerve in her leg making her unable to struggle with her arms and legs, which felt weird to her not having the ability to use them. So everyone had assumed the guy was some dad hulling his tired daughter to his spot in the park. Luna had to think of something quick otherwise who knew what this guy would do to her. Then she realized something she could still use her mouth, everything was limp but not her head. So working fast she opened her mouth then bite down hard on the guy's hand

"YEOW!" he yelled as shook his hand in the air

"LEO HELP!" she yelled shocking Leo out of his relaxed state. He shot his head around finding Luna wasn't in the river, then he looked out to the park where he saw Luna being held by some guy getting attention from a bunch of different people

"Hey what the!?" he said as he hopped out his tube and out the river

"You little brat!" He yelled slapping Luna in the face

"Hey!" one random guy said as the punk noticed a crowd starting to form around him

"Let the girl go!" another said

"Let my sister go!" Leo yelled as the punk sighed

"I really hoped I wouldn't have to use this" He said as he quickly hoped Luna on his shoulder then reached in his trunks pocket and pulled out a gun and shot in the air and made the crowd go onto their knees and made everyone else in the park let out gasps and curious looks as to where that came from "Everyone stay out of my way or else you'll get a bullet in your chest!" He yelled angerly as he ran off

"Leo help" Luna said weakly as Leo shook with fear but gulped it down as he got back up and ran after her.


	4. After that van!

**A few moments ago**

"What the hell are you two doing!?" Jack yelled as Carly and Crow jumped when they saw Jack towering over them glaring at them

"Jack i…!" Crow tried to explain as Jack grabbed Crow by his shoulders and Carly grabbed one of Jack's arms

"Jack calm down he almost drowned and I was just trying to…" then bam! A gunshot echoed through the park and everyone dropped to the floor, Jack including. He dropped to the ground with Crow and drapped himself over him and Carly on instinct as panic started to happen and another gunshot fired into the sky

"Holy crap that was a gun! That was a gun!" Carly said starting to panic as Jack shushed her

"Keep quite Carly!" Jack said as he kept himself drapped over her and Crow and like a lot of people there just stayed content on waiting till whatever was going on stopped.

Akiza and Yusei were doing the same thing, except they were hiding under a table.

"Yusei I'm scarred" she said Yusei held her and tried to keep his same confident stagnant face to be brave for the both of them.

"Luna!" They heard a kid yell out, and they both knew exactly who it was. Yusei poked his head out from out the table and saw a guy running with a gun in his hand and Luna in his other as Leo ran after him. Yusei gasped as he loosened his grip on Akiza

"Yusei what's going on?" she asked as Yusei completely let go

"Luna got kidnapped" He said as he got out from under the table

"What?" Akiza asked shocked

"Stay there Akiza"

"But Yusei…"

"Stay there!" he yelled as he ran after Leo and the crook

**Meanwhile…**

"Give up already kid!" The kidnapper said as he shot his gun blindly behind him missing Leo and not hitting anyone. Leo got scarred for a quick second when he shot the gun but quickly regained his bearings and continued the chase.

"Hey!" Leo heard someone yelled from behind him "Let her go!" he grinned slightly when he saw Yusei running with him and throwing something blunt at the kidnapper that hit his back. He groaned out in pain as he fired another blind shot behind him and again missed. "Let her go!" Yusei yelled again as he Leo tried to run faster than they ever did

"Did you hear that?" Jack asked as Crow nodded

"Yusei, Jack get up we gotta go help him"

"I agree, get up let's go help 'em"

"Are you crazy!?" Carly yelled as Jack and Crow hoped up and saw Leo and Yusei running after the kidnapper and saw Luna in his arm. Before running after them, they answered 'yes' to Carly's question.

The kidnapper ran out to the lot and was scanning for his ride

"Let me go" Luna said weakly not putting up much of a fight because the way the kidnapper was holding her was cutting off her breathing, but not enough to suffocate her.

"Shut up… and oh thank god their here. Hurry and open up!" He yelled at a black van who's door opened to reveal another crook

"What took you so long man?"

"Don't talk just get us out of here!" He yelled as he hoped in the van and sped off. Yusei, Crow, Jack, and Leo got onto the lot and saw them speeding away in a van

"Crap" Jack said

"Quick get to the runners" Yusei said as they all ran to their runners and hoped on, Leo pairing with Yusei as they started up their runners and rushing after them. They quickly caught up to the van's tail in the city streets. Jack was typing away on his display and alerting Mina and Trudge to what was going on and to send sector security to help them out.

In the van there were three guys, one behind the wheel and two in the back tying up Luna so she wouldn't try anything funny.

"Guys we got three guys tailing us!" the guy behind the wheel as the other mook looked at the guy who kidnapped Luna and handed him another gun.

"Go open the door and fire at them" The guy looked nervous with the gun in his hand, there was a reason he missed badly when he was in the park. He had a slight fear of guns and wasn't to steady handed with them causing him to miss a lot. Though he gripped the gun hard and rushed over to the door and slid it open as he looked out of the van to the three riders and took aim then fired.

"Woah!" Yusei, Crow, and Jack yelled as they dispersed from their triangle formation. He kept firing and Yusei, Jack, and Crow kept dodging his badly aimed shots, making Leo sick from all the swerving around. The kidnappers clip ran out and he had to go back in the van to reload

"Where the heck is Trudge!?" Jack yelled out as they heard another runner zooming toward them "Finally" Jack said thinking it was Trudge

"I don't think that's sector security Jack" Crow said as Jack looked in his rear view mirror and rolled his eyes

"Yusei your girlfriend is here!" Jack shouted to Yusei who turned his neck in a snap to see Akiza rushing toward them and slamming a card down on her onboard duel disk to summon out a giant swamp like plant monster, gigaplant

"Akiza what are you?"

"Luna's my friend too Yusei and I can help, gigaplant grab that van!" She commanded the monster who obeyed and wrapped vines around the back of the van and was pulling it towards the runners as they kept moving foreward. While in the van

"Why the fuck are we slowing down !?" The crook in the back said as the driver kept trying to shift the van into a different gear and make them move faster

"I don't know those idiots trailing us are doing this!" He yelled as the crook looked at the kidnapper who was still reloading the clip and kept messing up and dropping rounds "Oh you fucking idiot" he growled at him as he grabbed the gun and reloaded it himself "You just watch her while I take care of this" he growled and gestured at Luna as he got up and opened the door again and took aim. While at the same time Yusei's runner was getting close to the back doors of the van as Leo was standing pulling a balancing act on the front of Yusei's runner to try and grab the door handles in the back.

"Almost there, go faster!" Leo yelled to Yusei as he revved his engines to go faster. Just when Leo was but a finger nail away from the door handle a gun shot rang and Yusei's runner began to go out of control

"Yusei!" Akiza yelled as he span out of control causing Leo to fall off the front of his runner and hit the pavement hard and fast as he started to skid. Yusei spun out and thinking quick Yusei tried to drift to a stop but his runner flipped over causing him to lunge off it and hit the pavement as well. "No!" Akiza yelled as several more gunshots rang and Crow, Jack, and Akiza spun out of control. Crow and Jack spun out hitting the sides of the road while Akiza used gigaplant to steady herself and kept trying to make the van stop using her monster

"Must be a physic" the crook said as he took aim again but this time for Akiza and fired. Akiza yelled out in pain as she grasped her now bleeding arm and felt her runner start to wobble and wiggle as it began to spin out. She had lost her concentration and that caused her monster to revert back to a mear hologram again. Akzia spun out onto the side of the road like everyone else. She looked at the van rush down the street one last time before she passed out.

The crook chuckled as he closed the door, holstered his gun, and knelt down with a grin.

"Time to disappear and take us to the boss" the crook said to the driver who nodded as the crook looked at Luna who looked scared to all hell as he smiled wickedly at her

"Hope you enjoyed your friends, cause I'm pretty sure their all dead" he said with a laugh as Luna gasped with tears starting to roll down her face. She tried to lunge herself angerly at him but he slapped her back and glared at her "Don't even think about it" he said as he took his seat up front while the actual kidnapper looked shocked and surprised at what just happened, and even a little ashamed.

Trudge had arrived to find a line of spun out duel runners and injured friends to greet him

"Oh my god" he said to himself as he called the paramedics and ran to Leo, because he looked the most banged up and tried to help him with his injuries as he commanded citizens to go home or assist Yusei and the others. While he helped Leo the best he could he noticed something, he was crying. He was out cold and he was crying, for what he didn't know, and didn't care. All he did care about was making sure Leo was alive, if only he knew how much Leo would wish he didn't make sure of that.

**Please review, I want to know what you guys think about the story**


	5. The pimp, crime lord, organ farmer

A perimeter had been set up on the street that everyone crashed on, the duel runners still in there same positions, no rock moved from the spot it was chipped away from the pavement. A couple cops were at the ends of the perimeter, directing traffic and telling people to leave and that this was a crime scene. Trudge and another two sector security agents in long dark blue coats both having them open instead of buttoned.

"Thank you for coming detectives, I was the first on scene let me know if I can help in anyway" Trudge as one started going to work looking around for clues as one stepped over to Trudge

"Officer can you tell me anything you know about the scene at hand?" the younger detective asked as opposed to his graying black hair partner that was now looking over the duel runners,

"Well I know the ones who were in this giant accident they're all good friends of mine"

"I understand as it were that this place isn't on your usual day to day rounds on your duel runner may I please ask what it is you were doing here?" the young detective asked as he jotted down things on a notepad he had. A normal man would take offence to what may have been inferred in that question, that they might have been considered Trudge to be the one that might have caused this. Though when it came to the job Trudge always kept a level head and knew they were just doing their job

"Jack atlas alerted chief of security Mina that a kidnapping had occurred and that he was in pursuit but needed sector security help. I was the closest in the area so Mina called me and I locked onto Jacks runner and got here to find them crashed" He said as the detective wrote down everything he said then looked out at the crime scene to see if there was anything else he could piece together for himself

"Who was kidnapped?" the detective asked as Trudge brought out his smart phone and opened up a special app for officers to look up civilian records, security just called it hawkeye. After typing in her info he showed her picture to the detective

"Her name is Luna, top of her class, shy but outgoing, good duelist, and a really nice little girl" Trudge said as the detective took the phone and looked through her info

"Daughter of the governor? Well I can see why she would be kidnapped" he said as he gave Trudge his phone back "Ok I got all the information I'll need and after what my partner gets from the scene we'll see if we might be able to tag the one who did this"

"Is there anything else I can do?" Trudge asked, wanting to help find Luna he considered her his friend and plus he's heard about and seen too many kids never get found by security over the years.

"Yes two things actually, please go make sure the injured victims are ok then please question them on any other small details of the crime at hand, and two get the chief to call the governor to inform him of his daughter's kidnapping"

"Yes sir" Trudge said then got on his runner to do the first thing, go check on Leo and everyone else

**Meanwhile…**

The van stopped abruptly as the goon who she thought had killed her friends wrapped her arms around her and hoisted her onto his shoulder.

"Alright Marty thanks for the lift I owe you that dinner" The goon said to the driver who chuckled and looked at him from his seat

"Slip me a few hundreds will call it even" he said as the goon stepped out

"I'll think about it…" He said as he looked back in the van

"Shithead get out of the van you're gonna have to explain some stuff to the boss" he said referring to the guy who kidnapped Luna, he looked really shaken upped. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You… you killed those people man" he said his voice shaky

"Yeah it comes with the job man, I know your still new but even a retard would know we kill people in this profession"

"Yeah but…." He said before the goon used his free hand and slapped him hard in the side of the face

"Grow a sack and fill it with some balls you fucking pussy! Now hurry up and get your dumb ass out of the van!" he yelled scaring him onto his feet as he and him walked away from the van. Luna noticed they were in a garage so she had no idea where she really was in the city, they walked up some stairs and must've have gone up 3 floors then entered a dimly lit room. Luna was hoisted off the guy's shoulder and almost thrown on to a seat that was facing a desk with a guy of a medium build, he had black thinning gray hair with jet black eyes that seemed to stay in a constant glare. He chuckled as he looked at the goon

"You always make it through for me don't you Tony?" he asked as the goon nodded

"Just doin what I do"

"Oh and doin what you do involves sector security and getting people on your ass when your drove off from the park with only one of the kiddies?" he asked in a frighteningly angry voice. Yet Tony didn't seem fazed he merely stepped to the side and to reveal the actual kidnapped behind him, shaking scarred. "The matter with him?"

"He paniced, he's the reason why we had a couple tail gaters, he's also the reason they were on our tail for so long because he couldn't fire a gun, he also in desperation on got her"

"But sir she's worth more than her brother and…!" BOOM…. A gunshot echoed through the room and Luna's eyes widened as the kidnapper behind her fell to the ground with a loud thump, his blood beginning to stain his shirt. Tony was still unphased

"Fucking pussy, call up Ezon and Anton to drag this guy out of here before his blood stains the wood" he told Tony who nodded and left the room to go find the two 'janitorial' men of the building. The man starred at Luna, like a piece of meat maybe even less. He grinned as he got out of his chair and walked over to her, cold sweat beginning to form on the side of Luna's face while her eyes remained wide and stung with fear of this man. He chuckled as he looked at Luna and stroked the side of her face with his hand, the touch feeling like slime to her. "Such a cutie, I've had to deal with girls even ones small as you for 30 years, being a pimp almost always is associated with crimes bosses anyway and I'm merely trying to branch pleasure for everyone. But what I'm actually saying is that one of my many niches is the ability to see what a girl will blossom into and I can see the hot babe that you grow into, almost makes me sad that I'll have to give you back for the ransom" he said as Luna could swear that he skin was starting to burn from his simple touch, though she knew it was only her imagination that was doing that only because of the thought of this guy being a pimp sickened her. "I'll make this clear don't cause us trouble you'll be treated better than alot of the bitches I got hold up in cheap motels I own, and if you stick through it without hesitation then you might see your family again. However…" he said his voice changing to a darker tone and his scowl growing more dark "…if you act out and try to do something funny then…." He said gripping Luna shoulder making her gasp through her gag "… well some of my doctors will have some great news for paitents, a new heart…" he said poking her chest making her heart drop to her stomach "… some bone marrow…" he said poking her left arm, her guys getting as wide as they possibly could "… some new pretty brown eyes. Yeah… you'd make good money for parts" he said as Luna was shaking now and he chuckled as his two goons came in and took the kidnapper away, to be burned in the furnace to keep this place warm. Tony walked in a moment later

"Ah Tony…" the mobster said as he returned to behind his desk and reached in a drawer and threw a wad of rolled up cash at Tony and caught and gave it a quick flip through. "There's a extra hundred in there for you, please take her down stairs and throw her in one of those rooms down there I don't care which"

"Yes sir" he said as he hoisted Luna on his shoulder again and walked out, Luna getting a wave good bye from the boss as he took down stairs to the basement, he opened a random wooden door with a weird 'X' insignia and put Luna on a bed. The room had brick walls and no windows just dim yellow lights and drawings on the white ceiling, of sky settings. "You got a roommate now Trevor" He said as he left the room and locked the door. Luna looked across the room and saw a boy with black hair and big blue eyes. He was frail and dressed in a torn white shirt and torn blue jeans and was really dirty. He quickly got up and ungaged her and unloosened her wrist restraints and was working on her feet.

"I'm so sorry… this had happen to you… that bastard" the boy said as he freed Luna's feet. The instant he did she ran to the door and started banging on it and pleading them to let her go. "No stop!"

"LET ME OUT!" Luna yelled one last time before Trevor ripped her away from the door and threw himself and her to the ground "Why did you?" she asked before she heard a loud thump and then saw the tip of a knife through the door then a guy walking to it and removed the blade

"Trevor you better keep the bitch in order otherwise your gonna make another 'donation' to the hospital again!" goon said as Luna looked at Trevor, her gaze traveling to his arms where she saw small but visible dots near his veins and even saw scar mark on them too.

"I'll make sure she behaves" he said as he picked himself and her up then lead her to the bed

"Who are you?" Trevor asked as they both sat on the bed

"I'm Luna, I think they kidnapped me for money why are you here?" Luna asked as Trevor sighed

"I'm that big boss guys meat farm, he uses me for parts. He's not the healthiest of people so he comes to me often" he said a tear rolling down his cheek as Luna gasped

"Oh my god that's awfull" she said as Trevor sighed and began to felt weak as he fainted, he didn't have even the simple energy to cry. Luna freaked out, but she kept it as quite as she could as she tried to wake him up. After awhile she gave up and began to cry, at the fact she felt so useless. Useless to help Trevor, useless to save herself, useless to stop her friends from being murdered, she cried even harder when she thought of that and her brother


	6. Making sure everyone is patched up

**At the hospital**

Everyone had been banged up pretty bad, the worse being Leo unfortunately. He had a broken arm and leg with a rib or two broken as well. Yusei shattered his left shoulder blade, it took almost all the impact when he hit the ground. Akiza suffered some minor whiplash from the spin out and her shot to the arm didn't tear any muscles so some stitches was all she needed along with a pain killer. Jack and Crow out of everyone else were the two who were least hurt, Jack hit his head on his runner when it spun out and like Akiza suffered a little whiplash from being spun out. His head wasn't hit hard but there was a bruise atop his head now. Crow's was just shaken up and had a sore neck was all. The hospital had already notified Akiza's parents of what had happened to her and Martha of what happened to her boys, it took Akiza's parents all of 30 minutes to get to the hospital and Martha 5 minutes later with Carly following behind her. They stormed in and both immediately found their kids. Akiza's parents wrapped her in a hug and let out some tears, both thinking about how they could've lost their little girl again. Martha was almost suffocating Jack and Crow with her hugs and she tried to hug Yusei but with the shattered shoulder she knew better. Carly tried to talk to Jack but at the moment he was still a little sore about what happened at the park.

"Mom, Dad please I'm fine" Akiza said as she pushed her parents off her

"We know it's just…" Akiza's mother tried to say but started to cry again and buried her shoulder into her husband who held her close

"We just scarred ourselves, we don't want to lose you again"

"I know dad" Akiza said with a small smile, really appreciating the fact her parents were more caring now then when she was a kid. At that moment Akiza's doctor walked in

"Mr. and Mrs. Izinski I thought you both would be happy to know that Akiza is ok to go, she can remove the bandages in a couple weeks and we'll give her a small prescription to some minor pain killers to help her through the week. There may be minor scarring but that is to be expected" the doctor said as he finished writing out the prescription and handed it to her father who nodded to the doctor "You may leave at any time. Please do enjoy your day and take it easy"

"Wait can you tell me how my friends are doing?" Akiza asked as the doctor looked at her before he flipped some paper in his clipboard

"Sure… most of your friends are ok. Mr. Fudo shattered his shoulder but it was easily casted and bandaged up. But the little kid that came in with you guys is in really bad shape"

"Wait Leo?" Akzia asked as the doctor nodded

"Well what's wrong with him?" Akiza's father asked

"Well he broke a arm and a leg which we have casted up but that's not the worse of it. He broke two of his ribs and we can't do anything about it"

"Why not?" Akiza's father asked again

"Well that would require surgery and we need parental permission but we can't get a hold of his father or mother. Their calls keep going to voicemail or goes to a receptionist" Akiza's father growled silently to himself as his wife looked at him curiously

"Hideo?" Akzia's mother asked her husband as she layed a hand on his shoulder as Hideo clenched his fist

"Jacob you uncaring bastard…" Hideo said to himself then looked at the doctor "... excuse me doctor, could please go to Leo's doctor and say he's ok for surgery?" he said confusing everyone

"Dad?"

"Hideo?"

"Um excuse me Mr. Izinski but as I just told you Leo can't be ok'd for surgery without a parent's permission…"

"As a state senator I do have center liberities that entitle to wave off a law if the situation calls for it. I'll have to explain my actions later but right now under my word as a government official I give you the permission to go help that little boy and do so you will" he said glaring at the doctor to get his point across clear that he should just go do it, and the doctor was genuinely intimidated by Hideo "Is that clear?" Hideo asked as the doctor left the room to go inform the doctors to go prep Leo for surgery

A few moment after the doctor left Hideo took out his cell phone and scrolled through numbers

"Hideo what's going on with you?" his wife asked as he looked at her and replied

"Nothing is all. Listen you can take Akiza home I'll meet you two there"

"I'm not leaving yet dad" Akiza said as she got off the bed the hospital gave her "I want to stay here and make sure everyone is ok"

"Alright then that's fine with me. Please excuse me, I have to call my boss" he said in a somewhat mad tone at the end. He hugged his daughter and gave his wife a kiss before he left the room to go find a more private place to talk to the governor. Akiza and her mother left the room and walked around eventually finding Yusei, Crow, and Jack. Akiza immediately hugged Yusei when she saw him, him sneering in pain. Guess no one was going to acknowledge the fact his shoulder blade was shattered.

"So hows everyone?"

"Good with the shattered shoulder blade and all" Yusei said as he rubbed his shoulder

"A little sore and a bumped head but I'll live" Jack said

"Same minus the bumped head" Crow said

"And I'm so gratefull that you all are ok" Martha said "But where's Leo?"

"He's really not good" Akiza's mother said

"What?" Yusei and jack asked in unison

"What's the damage on him?" Crow asked as Akiza sighed, not liking the fact she had to tell them this and the fact that a picture of Leo in that condition was not pleasant

"Broken ribs, and arm, a leg, and internal bleeding" she said as everyone around the room gasped except she and her mother

"Oh my god" Yusei said

"is he even gonna make…?" Carly said before Jack put his hand over her mouth

"Don't you dare say that next word!" he said angerly

"But he'll be ok right?" Martha asked as Crow was agasped at how much Leo had broken

"He's going into the e.r. my husband ordered the doctor to make sure he'll be ok" Akiza's mother said as Martha let out a slight sigh of relief

"God willing I pray he'll be ok" Martha said

"Me too" Akiza said as she took a seat on Yusei's bed as he sat next to her

"I think we all do. But all we can do now is wait…and hope" he said as everyone began to silently pray

**A few hours later…**

The surgeons wiped sweat off their brow as the final stitch was kneaded into Leo's skin. One of the surgeons sighed with relief as he looked to the Leo's heartbeat on the screen to see it was steady and strong. He took off his surgical mask revealing a smile

"Good work guys we did it. We saved him"

"I thought we almost lost him for a second" another surgeon said

"Well we didn't and that's what matters." Another surgeon said as he removed his surgical mask

"Don't forget to send instructions to his nurse to check his morphine intake every hour and tell her he should be taken off it in two days. He should be ok to leave in a week or two but the bones will probably take at least 4 months to heal" the surgeon said as his two colleges began to follow him out "So I'm hungry anyone for pizza?" the surgeon said as he left. Then preceding them someone entered the room and stood over Leo. It was Hideo, he sighed as he looked at the boy covered in casts. He looked at his steady heartbeat and felt relief knowing he was alive. Then he looked to his phone and glared, his talk with the governor didn't go well in fact the one line that resonated through that conversation pertaining to Leo and Luna was this

'I have kids?' the governor said as Hideo clenched his fist. How could he forget his children. Well that wouldn't do

With a huff he left Leo's room and out the hospital he was going to see his boss right now and give him a pieve of his mind


	7. The day everything went worse

Leo slowly opened his eyes as the light stabbed through them he tried raise his hand to block the light but he found he couldn't. He looked at his right arm and saw it in a thick white cast

"hgh!?" he said then noticing he was wearing a breathing mask "MMMGGGHHH! NNNNGGGGHHHHH!" he tried to yell but couldn't take off the mask. Just then a nurse entered in and gasped

"Oh my goodness your awake!"

"MMMMMHHHH MMMMHHHH!" Leo loudly hummed as the nurse gasped again

"Oh right hold on" she said as she ran to him and undid the strap on the mask and began to take it off, the tubes in Leo's nose going out with it making Leo feel a big tickle in his nose. Just as the mask was fully off Leo sneezed because of how much the tubes disturbed his nose "There you go, now you can breath on your own" the nurse said gleefully. Just then Leo tried to get up using his one good arm to get up "Oh nonononono" the nurse said as she put Leo back down in the bed "your still in recovery you need to rest" the nurse said but Leo kept trying to get up

"No! No! I need to find Luna! I need to save her!" Leo shouted as he flailed his good arm trying to make himself get up as the nurse hit the call button on the wall

"Quick send in two orderlies!" the nurse said frantically as two big men came into hold down the 12 year old.

"No! No! Let me go!" he said as the nurse got a syringe filled with a clear liquid then ran over and stabbed it in his arm. As the liquid poured in his body he began to become less frantic and slowly sank back into his bed

"No… no… Luna…." He uttered before he passed out and the orderlies let go. The nurse sighed as she wrote something down on a clipboard then handed it to one of the orderlies

"Mike bring this to the front desk and make sure that they get the people he came in with come asap" she said as the orderly nodded then walked out the room "Phil stay here, in case he wakes up a little early" she said as Phil sighed then found a seat and sat down in it

"Man I hate babysitting" he said as the nurse left with one last comment

"Sorry just how the cookie crumbles"

**With Luna…**

She had fallen asleep ontop of Trevor as the two gently slept in this hell. At the door a crack of light was seen as a head poked through and spied on the two sleeping then receeded back from whence it came and locked the door. He then preceeded to walk up the stairs and opened the door on the third floor. Narowwly dodged a tossed cellphone the first words he heard were

"GOD DAMNIT!"

"What's the matter boss?"

"Tony that fucking governor said he doesn't have kids!" he said as Tony still stayed unphased, though he was puzzled

"That is impossible, Medical records which we got from the hospital stated he had a boy and a girl. She even looks like him with the teal hair" he said as the boss tried to calm himself down

"Your right, her face does resembles Governor Jacob's. I don't get why he wouldn't want his daughter back"

'your one to talk boss' tony thought as he remembered something his hacker said about the data

"You know if I recall, the person who got the data said it was hidden very finely, even from public view."

"How is that?" he asked

"Maybe the governor doesn't want his children associated with him" Tony said as the boss looked intrigued

"Why would you guess that?"

"Their a weakpoint, and don't forget what he is governoring. This state is filled with hundreds of sick fucks like us, he probably doesn't want to care about them because he knows that's how we'll get to him"

"Son of a bitch… if this was true…. Then kidnapping that bitch was pointless" he said disappointment and anger resonating in his voice.

"Boss it's only been two days also, maybe time we'll break him down"

"Yes…. In the meantime though, call in my best girls and tell them to be here in 10 days" he said making Tony raise a brow

"What for?"

"If that governor doesn't care about her then I'm at least gonna make some money with her before I even considering farming her"

"While what I said about the governor might be right, even deep down he still might care about her…. Then you'll get your money…."

**Meanwhile…**

"WHAT?" Hideo yelled as he was in the state capital building in the finest office he had ever seen, lined with portraits and pictures of the past governors. Awards, certificates, diplomas, everything to weigh the gravity down on anyone stepping into this office. And In the chair behind the wooden desk was the current teal haired strong governor, Jacob

"I'll say this again I don't care"

"Their your kids! Your daughter been kidnapped and your son is badly injured, and mind you I had to use my power as a senator to approve him for surgery because they couldn't reach you! And all you have to say is you don't care!"

"I don't care! Do you realize what this job entails!? I need to make decisions, life altering decisions on others, crucial decisions! If I gave a care about everything that came through my office I'd be in a constant state of depression!"

"You could at least give a damn about your kids!"

"Their just a weakness, something people can exploit to make me go down on my knees to obey demands. So long as they at least have a rood over their heads I won't care"

"You heartless bastard what would your wife say if she saw you right now!" At that moment Jacob got out of his seat and glared at him

"Get out" he said in a enraged voice

" I know how she died! That should give you even more of a reason to protect them!"

"Your not one to talk! How 'bout that Akiza girl you have!?"

"You keep her out of this!"

"Youe such a fucking hypocrite! You did the same I'm doing and you dare say I'm horrible!"

"At least I never admitted it proudly like you did!"

"GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE YOU LOSE YOUR JOB AND ALL THE PERKS THAT CAME WITH IT! Your wife willing to live on the street? Or your willing to be booted out of school!?" He yelled and made Hideo gasp. He'd gone mad with power, he'd fight with him more but he didn't want to lose everything. He quietly walked out of the room and closed, thoughts of his next move. Though whatever move he'd make he knew this, he'd care about Leo even if his own father wouldn't

While in the office Jacob had slunk back in his seat, rubbing his temples. He was trying to get back into his state of not caring. He took deep breaths as he finally got his state of mind back. And when he got it back the first thing he did was reach for his phone and call his secretary

"Hey rosa, sell the place in new domino. Yeah I'm sure get all my stuff boxed up and sent to my place near here. Hm? The squatters? Just throw their stuff outside the place. Yes I'm sure…. Thanks" he said then hug up as he sighed "The rent for that place was expensive anyway"


	8. Homeless

Leo slowly woke up again, this time greeted by a different sight than the nurse.

"Guys he's waking up again" Akiza said as Yusei, jack, Crow, and Carly all had their eyes fixed on him.

"Ugh… what?" Leo said as he noticed he was strapped to the bed "WHAT'S GOING ON WHY AM I STRAPPED IN BED! YUGH!" he yelled as he frantically tried to get out of the straps. Akiza gasped then looked over at Yusei who had already taken the couple of steps toward Leo's bed and tried to hold him down from fidgeting so much, jack jumped in soon after and held down his other side

"GUYS LET ME GO I GOTTA…!"

"Leo calm down!" Akiza said as Leo didn't even relent up a little

"No I gotta save Luna! She's in trouble and…!"

"And Trudge and Mina are on the case personally they'll find her you just gotta relax already" Yusei said calmly as Leo stopped fidgeting a little but not completely

"but… but I still gotta…"

"Leo you can't do anything if you get a heart attack from driving yourself crazy" Crow said

"He's right Leo, please stop going all spastic on us. Sector security will find Luna and I'll see what info I can get from any of my leads" Carly said as Leo finally settled down.

"But I just want to help her, I told her I'd keep her safe and… I don't want to go back on that. Please guys just let me up to go find her" Yusei sighed as he looked at him

"Leo you're in no condition to go look for her"

"Your barely in a condition to stand Leo" jack said

"But…"

"No more Buts Leo, you need to rest and get better. And we swear if you do that we'll go look for her all of us" Akiza said looking at Leo who after a minute or two sighed as he nodded and Yusei and Jack took their hands off him

"Ok… but I want all of you to promise that your going to do this"

"Leo you know we'll…" Crow began to say

"Promise me!" He yelled making crow jump

"Ok ok I promise" he said as Carly nodded

"Me too"

"Of course I promise Leo" Akiza said

"We'll find her as fast as we can" Jack said

"I promise we'll find her" Yusei as he patted his shoulder and Leo slightly grinned as a small tear was forming at the side of his eye.

"Thanks guys…. No can you get these things off please?" he said wiggling his hands around "They cheaf" Jack and Yusei made quick work of his restraints then let him sit up. Leo looked at the cast on his right arm then to the one on his left leg, he knew he'd have to get use to these for awhile. Then he cringed as his side hurt then using his left hand he pulled up his shirt and saw his midsection wrapped in bandages with a little red on them. Carly cringed then tried to look away

"Leo please put your shirt down" she told him as he realized that he was grossing everyone out

"Sorry" he said putting his shirt down

"So when am I getting out of here?" Leo asked

"Oh you could get out now if you want we just have to sign you out. You were out for like 4 days before you woke up today" Crow said

"4 days….? Oh god Luna" Leo said as Akiza put her hand on the cast on his foot and patted it

"Don't think about it, we're gonna find her and put those jerks who kidnapped her in the facility" she said as Leo tried to look strong then nodded at her. Then they heard some clatter outside Leo's room

"What's that?" Leo asked

"I'll check" Crow said as he reached for the doorknob but then felt the door ram into him as three kids stood at the door

"Oh god Leo!" Patty said with a gasp, her hands resting over her mouth

"Geez it's worse than I thought" Dexter said

"Dude don't say that!" Bob said as the three got over to Leo's bedside next to Yusei and jack.

"Oh god Leo are you ok does anything really hurt?" Patty asked really worried as Leo shook his head

"No everything feels alright, why are you guys here?"

"We got worried about you. We did some digging and…" Dexter was explaining

"I called yusei earlier and he told me what happened and I told them" Bob said

"I was getting to that!" Dexter yelled glaring at Bob

"Guys get serious!" Patty yelled at them as they stopped immediately, patty was scary mad

"Hey hey guys its ok I'm getting out of here today"

"Really?"

"Yup now guys sign me out I really want to go home" Leo said as Yusei nodded. Then with a couple signatures and a crutch and a change of clothes for Leo they left. Dexter and Bob were only there for a quick hello so had to leave in a pinch as soon as Leo was signed out. Yusei, Crow, jack, and Akiza got on their runners while Patty volunteered to take Leo home with her mother driving. A quick run to the tops with little traffic made this ride easy on everyone. As soon as they got there they noticed the cloud was getting darker and cloudier

"Oh geez it's gonna storm" Crow said

"We better hurry back to Zora's we can't drive our runners well in the rain" Yusei said

"What about Leo?" Akiza said not wanting to leave the newly dismissed hospital patient alone

"I'll keep an eye on him ok?" Patty said and asked her mother who nodded

"Just give me a call when you get up to his penthouse ok?" she said as her daughter nodded

"Well alright then make sure he's ok alright patty?" Akiza asked as Patty nodded yes then everyone revved off before everything got ugly. Patty helped Leo through the front door as Limped through on his crutch

"Thanks Pat"

"No problem" She said closing the door as Leo looked at the front desk noting something odd. No one was behind it, usually Jim the co manager was behind there. Jim always checked up on him and Luna from time to time to make sure they were ok. He was kind of like a big brother. Then there was the general manager Abraham, he was strict very strict and didn't very much care for the kids. Patty pressed the up button on the elevator and then the doors open and Leo wobbled in and then Patty came in and pressed the penthouse button and they started to ascend. It was a little awkward in the elevator, sure Leo and Patty hung out enough for her not to just be his sister's friend but Leo really didn't have much to say and the one thing Patty wanted to talk about would be to inapporiate. She was worried about Luna, she's been her best friend since second grade and when she heard what had happened from bob she could hardly breathe or admit that this was happening. And when she heard what had happened to Leo she almost fainted, almost. She had never told anyone ,not even Luna, but she did have a slight crush on Leo. He was always so nice and he never gave up plus she thought he just really looked cute.

"Hey Patty…" Leo said as Patty turned her head to look at him "… thanks for being with me right now. If you don't mind could you stay the night?" he asked as Patty tried with all he might to try and force back a blush and hide if it showed by moving her head back into place

"Oh sure of course Leo" she said slightly jumping up and down with joy in her head. With all that had happened Leo just needed someone right now otherwise he'd probably break down and do something stupid. When the door opened Leo and her noticed something odd

"Hey! Hey what's going on here!?" Leo yelled as he watched people taking out all the stuff in his apartment and bringing it onto the lift next to elevator "Hey that's my bed!" Leo yelled as he ran to the lift and hopped on his bed making the two guys lifting it drop it

"Hey kid get off!" One of them yelled

"Excuse me you two there must be some mistake, why are you guys taking all this stuff my friend lives here" Patty said

"I'm sorry little missy but the building owner told us we have to do this. We need to do our job so please get your friend off"

"I'm not getting off this is mine and…!"

"No it is not!" said a new voice as Leo and Patty looked at the entrance into the penthouse. A old bald man in a black suit and shirt and tie entered the room with a younger blackhaired man behind him in a sleak blue dress shirt, the younger one looked sorry and sad for Leo while the old one just looked pissed

"Jim!" Leo said referring to the younger man as he hopped off the bed and ran to them

"Hi Leo…" he said sadly as the old man glared at Leo, he was the building manager and he didn't like Leo or Luna. Childern weren't in his highest of respects, he hated them in the building, the apartments in the building were more aimed for rich young couples or rich entrepreneurs. And unfortunately that niche part of the world doesn't find children too appealing. If he could've he would've kicked out the kids the first moment he could but their father paid their rent and even some bonuses too, not that Leo knew about those. Those bonuses were actually given to him so that he would make sure the media never tried to get to his apartment to find Leo or Luna, they weren't too well hidden from the world though if anyone wanted to know that governor Jacob had kids they'd need a government log in to do so.

"Get out of here you annoying brat! You don't live here anymore!" The building owner said as Leo looked shocked to all hell

"Are you kidding? I've lived here for all my life! What gives you the right to kick me out!?" Leo asked as the building owner grinned

"Your father"

"Wha…?" Leo asked in confusion

"He sold this place. It's not yours anymore, not that it ever was, and all assets are bing sold for your father to profit out of" he said soullessly

"Your lying! There's no way that…!"

"Leo!" Jim said as Leo saw the sadness in his eyes as he nodded his head "… it's true…. I'm so so sorry"

"Don't waste your time on him, just get the guards and tell them to drag them out!" he said starting to walk to the elevator

"Sir!" Jim said angerly

" Don't forget I sign your paycheck!" he said as the elevator door closed behind him. When he left Jim looked at Leo who was being held by patty as he let it sink in that now he was homeless. Jim felt the worse he had in his entire life, the casts on Leo not helping. Jim sighed then looked at the guys loading stuff in the lift then stopped them for a quick moment

"Take out the stuff in the bedrooms last ok everything else you can load up" He said as the muscular guy nodded then continued to load stuff. Jim looked back at Leo then knelt down toward him and picked up his head by his chin with his finger "Leo I'm sorry I can't do much but listen get all the stuff in your's and Luna's bedrooms you can and get out of here…." Then he looked at Patty "… can I trust you to take him to your house and let him stay for a little bit?" He asked as she nodded on the spot "Leo I'll do whatever I can to get any of your stuff that you can't take with you and get it back to you got it?" He asked and Leo produced no response "Got it?" He asked again still nothing, Leo was in shock at the whole situation "Leo!" he said shaking making him snap out of his shock

"Ok ok I got it!" Leo said as Jim let go

"Great, now go. My boss will be back soon so get everything you can" he said giving the kids a gentle push into the apartment as they ran to Leo's room. With no time, or what they thought was no time, Patty helped Leo stuff almost all of his dresser into his schoolbag then grabbed a travel case he had in his closet and started to help him put in anything else he wanted to bring, his deck, dueldisk, pictures of him and Luna, and a couple of electronics that Patty told him he shouldn't bring and keep the room for other things but he argued against her and she caved in, mostly because she knew he was still hurting about Luna ontop of this.

"JIM! Are those Kids gone!?" They heard the building manager yell making them jump when they heard him.

"OH oh yeah they're gone!" Jim yelled back at him, loud as he could to signal Leo and Patty to hurry up. Patty and Leo hurried to Luna's room, Leo waddling there with his crutch. Patty went straight for Luna's closet and grabbed her travel bag too then started jamming clothes from Luna's drawers in there as Leo grabbed her Deck and Dueldisk and put them in there, even a photo album she had been making. The bag didn't zip up all the way but it'd have to do. Leo and Patty started walking out through the hallway when they heard

"Well let's get the last of this junk out, some dot com millionaire wants to rent this place" the manager said as he started to walk into the apartment.

"Yes sir. But first you should really go down to the ground floor where the lift exit is" Jim said as he stopped him from going any further

"Why don't I just send you? And why so?" he asked him

"Because a lot of those movers got ID marks on them, they could be stealing stuff and you don't want the governor to find that his stuff got taking. Plus your more intimidating than me" he said as a few moments of silence came

"You are completely correct Jim! What was I thinking? Go back to the front desk I'll make sure they don't take anything" he said as he walked to the lift

"Yes sir!" Jim said as the sound of the lift going down echoed through the room. Leo and Patty quickly walked out of the apartment and Jim looked at them

"Ok you guys take the elevator and be careful" Jim said as Patty nodded but Leo wasn't even looking at him, he was looking back at his home. Tears starting to shed because of the likely hood of him not seeing it ever again crossing his mind. Jim sighed then knelt down and hugged Leo, who in turn broke his gaze from the apartment and hugged him back, jim had always been so kind to him and Luna he was like a big brother. "Leo I'll find out why your dad did this ok? Go with your friend ok and… I'm sorry about Luna" he said sincerity ringing off his voice as he broke away from Leo, tears in his eyes. Then he and Patty ran to the elevator and hit ground floor, Jim waving bye to Leo before the door closed. The elevator descended down quickly, Patty giving Leo a hug saying she was sorry on the way down. Leo wasn't saying anything, he was trying to numb away the pain. As the door opened they walked out and Patty tried using her cell phone but found she couldn't get any reception.

"Dangit I can't reach her, we'll have to walk to my place" she said as they walked out the front doors and saw it downpouring outside

"Jezz… I don't think that's a good idea…." Leo said as Patty tried calling someone else but then she just got three beeps

"My phone's reception is bad I can't get anyone, we'll just have to" she said as Leo sighed then reached in his bag and grabbed a jacket. He looked at it for a couple seconds before handing it to Patty

"No Leo you should…."

"No please you use it" he said

"But…"

"Just do it" he said as she reluctantly took it and put it on then the two left the complex.

They walked down the street, the rain pounding down on their heads. Patty had a hood up while Leo was getting soaked. Patty tried to share the jacket, just taking her arm out of one and trying to blanket Leo with one half of the jacket. Leo told her now and kept waddling ahead, besides trying to blanket him with one half of a jacket would've been hard with his crutch to deal with. People with umbrellas kept passing the two, most of them paying no mind with the occasional little kid asking mommy or daddy if Leo was a robot. Then as the two were passing across a intersection when someone accidently pushed Leo on his shoulder making him slip on his crutch and hit the road.

"Leo!" Patty yelled as she ran to him and tried to help him up "Hey give me a hand!" She yelled at the few people passing in the street but they all just ignored her pleas. Patty tried to help him up with all her might but the casts were making it difficult. Then the light changed and the cars started to rev forward

Patty gasped as she tried one last time to lift him, Leo trying to help to but the car was coming. This was it, run over by a car in the presence of a friend. Leo was scarred, but why just why did some small part of him want the car to hit him?

Then the car screeched to a stop as a man in a suit ran into the street his hand stretched out in front of him in a stop motion. Then he reached down and helped Leo up with his other free hand, Patty helping Leo get on his feet then handing him his crutch then grabbing hold of the bags. The car honked at them once then the man gave them a light push to help them get moving to the other side of the street as the car then continued forward through the intersection, the driver flipping off Leo and Patty

"Thanks mister" Patty said to the man who looked down at them then Leo recognized him

"Mr. Izinski?" He asked as Hideo nodded

"What are you doing out here? You should be at home Leo" he said Leo's head now pointing down to the ground, if it wasn't raining he'd see him crying. Patty put her hand on his shoulder as Hideo raised his brow curiously "Is something the matter?"

"Yes but can we get some place dry first please?" she asked as Hideo nodded then took off his raincoat and draped it over Leo, his suit starting to now get pelted on by the rain as he walked with the two children to his warm humble abode.


	9. Sick and leaving

**Happy holidays, as a little gift to all my readers I've updated all my stories (**except for one**) enjoy your gift. Maybe leave me a gift and review? **

Hideo opened the door to his simple but impressive looking two story house, rain dripping off his nose as Patty and Leo walked in. Leo shivered with a sneeze as he took off the coat and handed it to Hideo

"Honey is that you?" his wife asked from the living room

"Suki get me a towel or a blanket please"

"Oh alreight…" she said as she got up "… is it really pouring out there?"

"Yeah like a huge waterfall" he said as he knelt down to Leo and looked at him, his nose was runny and his eyes looked really glossy. Even the vibrant color from his face seemed to have been washed away in the rain showing the palest kid on earth. He put his hand up to Leo's head and swear if kept it there any longer than he did he would have burned himself

"Leo?" Patty asked as Leo responded with a groan before he collapsed onto one knew making both of them gasp. "Leo!" Patty gasped while covering her mouth

"Is someone there?"

"Suki please get the towel now!"

"Ok ok I'm coming and you don't…" she said as she finally appeared in the entryway and gasped "Oh god" she said as she rushed to him and wiped off Leo's face who tried to look at her but his eyes were shutting and tears were obscuring his vision.

"Leo Leo!" Patty called as Leo finally passed out

**A little later…**

Akiza burst through the door dropping a bag she had next to the front door and going straight for the living room. She gasped when she saw Leo on her couch sweating and shallowly breathing with her parents and Patty next to him, patty holding a warm towel that she was going to place on his head.

"oh my god…" she said as she walked over to them and knelt down and got a better look at Leo "…what happened?" she asked, not knowing all that happened but received a phone call from her mother while she was out getting them dinner. She rushed home when she heard he didn't look to good

"Leo got kicked out of his house" Patty said

"What!?" Akiza said in shock

"Yes, I checked into it. His father sold it today" her father said as he thought 'it's all my fault'. He figured that this was caused by him confronting Jacob about his children, though why he'd go to this extreme to erase Leo and Luna from his life was just evil.

"That's unbelievable" Akiza said as she looked over Leo again

"And your father found him and brought him here, but he caught something while he was out in the rain" her mother said as Akiza reached under the covers and felt his chest, his shirt being taken off to dry. "Akiza?"

"Hold on mom…" she said as she used her other hand to check his fever, he still felt hot and his breathes were short "…did you guys take his temperature?"

"Yeah his temperature was normal a lil below" her mom said as Akiza kept feeling his chest noticing how damp it was

"He's got pneumonia" Akiza said taking her hands off him then grabbing the rag from patty and setting it on his head "That'll help thanks for getting it Patty"

"Oh… no problem"

"If he has pneumonia then we'll have to keep him in the house for a while, a couple days probably" Akiza's mother said

"Make sure he's comfortable girls please" Hideo said as he turned and started for a hallway

"dad? Where you going?" Akiza asked

"I… need to think" he said then headed for his office, locking the door behind him after he closed it. Akiza would've gone after him but then Leo coughed hard in his sleep

"Geez, mom we need that humidifier you have. Patty call your parents to let them know where you are, then go into the cupard and find some soup for him" Akiza said as Patty nodded then went to the kitchen to find the house phone

"Sweaty I don't have that anymore, I'll go buy a new one if you think its best for him"

"Well it did help me when I was little and had this" She said as her mother nodded then got up and found her keys then took a step out for a humidifier while Akiza tried to make Leo comfortable.

**5 days later…with Luna…**

Luna was shivering on her bed while Trevor sat on his

"You cold?" he asked as Luna nodded while she was sitting up curled up into a ball. They had no blankets, no sheets, no pillows, the beds were bare except for the people that occupied them. Trevor without hesitation took off his shirt exposing his scarred torso, making Luna gasp

"No no p-please just keep your shirt on"

"But I just want to help you Luna…"

"I know but…"

"It's the scars isn't it?" he said as Luna remained silent. He sighed as he put his shirt back on "It is" He said as he hopped back on his bed "Well at least you won't be here for so much longer, I'll be here till the day I die" he said with a saddened tone. Luna just kept holding on to her legs as she let out a small sigh, she knew he was trying to be kind but this situation she was in, that they were both in, is hard to handle and they were just trying the best they could. Even if it meant trying to close themselves off from the world.

"At least we'll feel a little warmer when they give us dinner" Trevor said as he hugged his legs to his chest like Luna.

While this happened upstairs, the boss was at his desk rubbing his eyes. His phone was on the ground crushed into hundreds of pieces. It had been like that since this morning when he made his last attempt to try and get the ransom he wanted. Needless to say he was very pissed

Then the door opened and he brought his gaze to the man who came in

"Tony what do ya want?" he said as Threw a small bag over to the boss containing a white substance. The boss opened it and ran some of the dust in his hand feeling it's course

"Hmmm… nice… where'd you get?"

"My contact in sector security gave me 5 pounds of coke they found on the street. By the way we are officially a illegal substance disposal unit" He said chuckling as the boss even smirked too

"This is too great, give this supply to the teen dealers. I bet those rich preppy kids at Duel academy could use a little snow in their life" Tony nodded as he took the bag he gave his boss back. He then saw the phone on the ground broken then looked back at his boss

"Want me to send someone to get you a new phone?" He asked as the boss settled back in his seat

"Please same one, also I'm expecting someone tell the monkey downstairs not to kill on sight like he usually does"

"Who are we expecting?"

"Jenifer is coming in" he said as Tony sighed

"You're going through with it aren't you?" he said referring to how he told he would turn Luna into another one of his bitches. He nodded as he settled his glare back onto his face

"yes is there a problem with that?" the boss said in a intimidating tone while Tony showing no hesitation or fear shook his head

"No sir" he said as they heard a car outside

"If that's the case hurry downstairs before our guard kills whoever that is" he said as Tony nodded then hurried down stairs to their front door where a man with a shot gun was getting up from his chair next to the door.

"Sit down you big gorilla" he said pushing the guy back in his seat as he growled at Tony. Tony opened a slit on the door and looked outside and the car outside was really nice and out stepped a woman in a really nice long spaghetti strap dress. She had long red flowing hair and was wearing sunglasses. She began to trot her way over to the door and was about to knock before Tony opened it.

"Ah what a gentlemen, good to see you again Tony"

"Your looking pampered aren't you Jenifer?" he said as she shot him a glare under her glasses

"Is that a bad thing, I have been bucking those political figures and they pay premiums so I stay hush hush on the matter of things" she said with a smirk while Tony kept a bland face.

"Boss is expecting you, and since you're his bottom bitch you should hurry your ass up" he said emotionless as Jenifer huffed then started up the stairs flicking off Tony as she went upstairs. Opening the door she waved at the boss and took her seat

"Xaviar baby…"

"I told you, no one calls me by my name" The boss said as Jemifer shrugged

"Well boss just calling you boss is kind of dumb"

"when you have respect and fear when you enter a room I may humbly call you your highness, but until that day I expect you to pay me the same respect or else I'll ship to the blackmarket where you'll never see the light of day again. Hows that sound if you keep calling me Xaviar?" he said menacingly

"Sorry… boss" Jenifer said as the boss exhaled and folded his hands "What do you need me for, I was going to meet up with a senator tomorrow"

"I need to train a new bitch" he said as Jenifer groaned

"Oh c'mon…"

"Don't get lippy with me, I'm serious about that blackmarket trip!" he said pointing at her while she pouted

"Well why make me train her? Why not throw her on cindy or alex?"

"Because those two bitches don't got what you got!" he said slamming his fist on her desk as Jenifer sat unscaved. The boss took a breathe before he got up and walked his way over to her "Your such a pretty girl, at the young age of 14 I knew you'd blossom into a pretty little thing" he said as he laid his hand on her shoulder while he starred at the door "Your sister too…" jenifer clenched her hand at the statement of her sister "… you've been loyal to me if not a little lippy. You're my girl, and what you have is something I haven't seen, at 25 and 27 those two skanks you just mentioned are withering away, too much sausage in the old fun kitty really withers away at your body. Those girls are close to being let go because their not making money like they use too. You, you babe…." He said as he took his hand off her shoulder and skimmed his finger on her chin, she hated it when he touched her but he'd never know since she remained so calm about it. "…you stayed pretty even at 30, a decade and a half of being pounded and yet god has not sinned you with the looks of a whore. He has blessed you with the face of angel" he said as he tooked his hand off her while she felt a little sick at what he said, he's talked to her like this before but getting sick at his words is something that no person could ever achieve. "This girl is a cutie, and I need more cuties in my employ then ugly high school rejects. And I need expierence to guide new girls to be the best…"

"What are you saying now?" She asked as she took off her glasses, revealing her deep blue eyes

"How would you like if I gave you what you asked for when Melanie died?" he asked as she gasped at the mention of her sister again

**Later…**

Trevor was shivering as he stayed in his ball, trying to be as strong as he could and wait out this freezing temperature. Just as he was starting to become numb to the cold he felt something warm wrap around him, he brought his head up and turned it to see Luna hugging him

"Don't think anything of it, I know your cold" Luna said as Trevor smiled weakly

"Thank you Luna"

"Don't mention it" she said as Trevor uncoiled himself and hugged Luna back, Luna had to fight back a cringe because he was almost ice cold. But instead of cringing she just hugged tighter.

Then the door opened and Luna store at a woman in red with blue eyes, she chuckled at the scene before her

"Is this a bad time or should I join in?" she asked as Trevor gasped then let go of Luna. He got up and whipped himself around and almost cried when he saw her

"Auntie jen!" he said as he ran to her and hoped into her arms as she hugged him back

"Hi sweetie…" she said smiling, being careful while she hugged him not wanting to squeeze him to hard. As she let him go she got a good look at him "…Your thinner than the last time I saw you" she said as Trevor just grinned as Jenifer smiled then kissed his head "I missed you, sorry to cut the reunion short but gather your stuff" she said then looked at Luna "You too… Luna"

"What why?" She asked

"Because you, me, and him are going to another metropolis"

**You guys will never realize how hard it is to balance these two stories. Leo is getting the raw end of the deal because in my opinion I think I made Luna's story too interesting, I wanted to make them of equal interest but I know that the scale is probably tipped in the others favor. Which sucks to me because I really like what I'm doing with Leo…but enough of my rambling. The big thing I'm getting across is that I don't know how I should go about telling these two stories at the same time, I'm not like the whole one half of the chapter is dedicated to Leo and the other Luna thing. But guys I just want to ask you the readers do you mind how I'm doing this, you know the half Leo then half Luna for each chapter? Or would you rather I do it like say the last chapter where it was purely just Leo's story then next chapter we switch to Luna? Just leave a review, well anyone have a nice day guys hope your liking the story.**


	10. The Useless Search

**Hey how you doin today, hope your enjoying the story. Happy 10****th**** chapter! Welp I can't believe we made it this far, considering at one point I was seriously considering scraping this idea. But I've learned now to take all criticism with a grain of salt…. Or know the difference between reasonable criticism and just someone who uses a story to complain about dubs vs. subs, and no Logan I'm not over all that shit you said early on during this. Sorry I digress, to all my reviewers thank for sticking with me through this and I'll promise you a ending that you'll love, no this isn't the end just me saying I promise that when it eventually does end it'll be great as can be. with that out of the way onto the next chapter!**

Crow yawned with a stretch as he sat up in his bed. He hooped out of bed then stretched his arms behind his head and was preceeding to crack his knuckles when he heard the clank of metal from downstairs

"Huh?" he said to himself as he preceeded to the ledge and look down at the garage to see Yusei working on their broken runners with his one good arm. "Hey Yusei" Crow said as Yusei momentarily looked up then waved at him

"Morning Crow" he said as he kept wrenching a bolt in his runner then started typing in his lapto, fastly Crow noted.

"How long have you been up?" Crow said with mild concern as he walked down the stairs

"Didn't fall asleep" he responded then turned around back to his runner then un plunged a cord and started up is runner's onboard computer

"All night? Dude that's not healthy especially since you should be taking it easy"

"No I'll be fine" He said then pressed something on his runner and it roared to life. Upon further inspection Crow saw black around Yusei's eyes along with bags. He could even hear the shallowness in Yusei's breathing, he wasn't one for all nighters. And even if he did pull a all nighter the first chance he could he'd crash on his bed but it didn't seem like yusei had any intention of crashing anytime soon. He started to get on his runner before Crow stopped him by putting his hand on Yusei's chest

"No"  
>"Crow let me go I'm going to…"<p>

"Go find Luna? Yusei your hurt, trying to ride with a busted arm is not a really smart idea"

"I just broke my shoulder blade, and I modded my runner so I can use just my right hand to drive. Now let me go"

"No Yusei I can feel your heart beat, I can hear your breathing, and…. BLECK I can smell you!" Crow said as Yusei rolled his eyes

"Crow what if one of the orphans went missing wouldn't you go find them?" Yusei said as Crow took a breath, low blow

"Yusei… of course I would go look for them" he said calmly moving his hand from yusei's chest to his shoulder as he looked him seriously in the eye "But that's because I was in the satellite and I was the only one who would've tried to find them. But times are different and trudge and Mina are our friends now, they're not gonna just sit around while Luna is god know's where. They'll find her, trust them. Heh I mean look at how many times trudge found you" he said as Yusei did stop to think, he didn't doubt Trudge and Mina, heck he was the one who told Leo to put his faith in them to find them. But he just felt like he should be out looking for Luna too. It wasn't his fault at all but he couldn't live with just doing nothing while a friend was in danger. Crow could see the thought going through Yusei's eyes and knew that from indecesiveness in them that Yusei wasn't going to let this go. Crow sighed as he looked at his runner, all fixed up by the genius mechanic. "Ok here I'll go look for her ok? Just please go sleep…. Or shower. Seriously man" Crow said as Yusei chuckled then decided that yeah he did feel really tired. And it did set him at ease that crow would go try to look for her

"Ok you win" he said as Crow cracked a grin "I'll go take that shower"

"And I'll check down town" Crow said as he walked over and hopped on his runner. Revved it up then put on his helmet and speed off to look around downtown and ask some people some questions.

**Meanwhile…**

Trudge was at the scene of the kidnapping; the incident had shaken up the customer flow into the park but not too much, there were still tons of kids willing to make their parents take them. Trudge was looking at the pavement in the parking lot. He had reviewed the footage from the waterparks parking lot camera's and found the spot where the truck had been, a little ways away from a post light. Trudge knelt down to the ground and looked at the skid mark the truck made when it peeled out of the lot. Not a lot could be determined by the mark other than the driver had a huge lead foot. Not much else could be seen around the area, the workers must've swepted the lot. Trudge growled because he was told they would cooperate with the investigation. Then as he double checked the skid mark he saw something protruding from the ground. Upon further inspection he pulled this tiny black sliver out of the ground, about the size of a clipped toe nail and grinned. He the call button on his Bluetooth in his ear as he dug out for a small plastic evidence bag

"Mina I found something at the park, anything on your end?" he asked as Mina was looking around the crash accident sight with 2 other cops.

"No were trying to find the bullets that hit the others runners" she said as trudge got his evidence in the bag and put it away

"Did you ask the guys to check their runners for the shots?"

"I called up Yusei, he was fixing their runners. He said their was no sign of the bullet anywhere on them, not that their would be it shattered through their wheels." Mina said as trudge gasped

"That's no easy feet, the metal on duel runner is almost classified as body armor type of metal"

"Yeah but it's too heavy. Your right about it being no easy feet, this must mean that our criminals must be using armor piercing weapons. The only ones with clearance to that is our men and any government agency."

"I'm heading back to HQ to run a analysis on some rubber I found in the skid mark. While I'm waiting for the lab boys I'll hop down to dave and ask him if we got any mistakes in the weapon depo book"

"Roger that I'll be around" she said as she hung up and Trudge swung his foot around his runner and zipped off to do what he needed. While Mina looked around she noticed a shiny remnant on the side of the road. She bent down to pick it up with her gloved hand and smiled when she saw the better part of a shattered bullet. "got it" she grinned as she put the bullet in her coat pocket

"Detective Mina" she heard a low voiced man call out as she looked behind her without getting up and saw 2 men in black suits.

"Yes?" she said as she got up

"Hi I'm agent black and this is agent white we were sent personally by the governor" he said as Mina crossed her arms

"Agents for who?" she asked

"Government investigation bureau…" He said as he flashed his badge to show Mina he was legit "…as the governor's daughter has been kidnapped we've been deployed to investigate"

"Well I thank you but I'm in charge of this investigation, I've got my men searching the seen for evidence and…."

"You will hand all information on the subject to us. We will take care of this detective" he said as Mina looked at them curiously

"Mame is there something wrong?" the other agent asked as Mina shook her head

"No, if you want any evidence on this situation come by sector security and will give it all to you to finish the investigation" she said

"Thank you for your cooperation, we'll be by your station within a hour. Call off your men in this crime scene"

"Yes sir" she said slightly reluctantly as she walked away and pressed on her ear piece "Men abandon the investigation and return to HQ"

"Yes mame" both them said as Mina turned into a alley way, the hum of 2 runners echoed in the street as her men left. Mina peeked back towards the 2 agents as they just stood on the sidewalk. One of them broke out their phone and called someone, Couldn't tell what the call was about but after he hung up she could hear what he told his partner

"Governor wants us back now, and he'll give us that raise he promised" the other agent chuckled

"Aw yeah nice night at the titty bar tonight!" he said while the other guy sighed

"Black seriously?"

"What? After that bullshit story we gave to that detective we gave I want something big and round in my face while I have a drink"

"Do you realize what you just said?" the agent said as he stepped toward his car

"What?" he said as they both hoped in the car

"I should've just said that's what she said" that was last thing Mina heard before she saw them drive off.

"Hmmm… this doesn't sit right at all. Why would the governor send agents to find his daughter then just call them back?" she said to herself as she emerged from the alley "it's all bass akwards, hmmm…" she said as she rubbed her chin as she pondered "senator Hideo is in town for Akiza, he has to deal with the governer a lot so I'll run by and ask him somethings before I start suspecting anything further" she said then started heading for her patrol car and drove off for the senator's house.

**Meanwhile**

"Another?" a waitress asked jack as she lifted his cup

"Yes please, make sure it's fresh too"

"Yes Mr. Atlas" she said as she went into the café while Jack sat alone and took in some fresh air to relax as he kept his eyes shut and enjoyed the gentle smell of his favorite coffee brewing.

"JACK!" he mentally groaned as he was taken out of his moment and looked across his table to see no one other than Carly there looking mad

"What do you want?"

"What do i….? Jack! Did you forget so quickly that one of your friends has been kidnapped!? We gotta do work to find Luna!" she said as she opened up her bag and brought out a folder that had pictures and notes that she had written the night prior. "So I talked to some of my really scummy contacts and they think one of the big crime lords took her, and not just one of small time couple of dealers lords but one of the ones that everyone reports to. Now according to sector security there's some knowledge of these big crime lords and they think 3 of them may be centered somewhere here. Now I was thinking…"

"Here's your coffee sir" the waitress said as Jack was handed his coffee

"Thank you, and could I please see a menu I may want something sweet too"

"Right away" she said then went back to the café while Jack sipped his coffee

"Jack are you even…?"

"MMmmmhhh this is quite a good batch they brewed" he said taking another sip

"JACK!" Carly said yanking his arm while he was sipping spilling some of his coffee on his jacket. Carly pulled back and gasped as Jack glared at her

"WHAT!? Carly what the hell?"

"Jack I'm sorry but… it almost seems you don't care about what I'm saying" she said in a slightly scarred voice, she knew jack mad was bad and if you messed with his coffee then you were in big trouble.

"Well I don't and you know why? Because sector security has this handled, trudge and Mina are heading the investigation. They'll find her in no time they don't need our help, they have better resources and were trained to find missing children." He said irritated as he set his cup down and started wipping the hot mess off his jacket, it slightly stung where it spilt on his skin

"But… but don't you care about Luna?"

"It doesn't matter if I care or not, caring won't get her back. The best thing any of us can do is sit and live our lives while better hands find her now if you please…." He said taking one more sip of what was left of his coffee and then being handed a dessert menu

"Thank you"

"Your welcome" she said as he opened the menu and looked.

Carly didn't know how to react. She felt angry, disgusted, sad, and almost insulted. She tried to think of something to say, one thing more to say to him that would change his mind, make him think there was a reason for him to try to help find her. But she knew he wouldn't listen, at all. He put his faith in the police and that was that. So she got up, forcing back a tear as she left him at the café. She walked down the sidewalk, breathing a little shallowly and not really paying attention to where she was going. Then when she looked up she noticed she had walked into down town, or the edge of down town. It wasn't too bad there but the buildings were a little more dated than the more modern steel and glass buildings of the cities sky line. She knew her apartment wasn't too far from where she was so she was starting for there when she heard a familiar voice.

"Excuse me have you seen this girl?" Carly turned around to see Crow holding up his phone with a picture of Leo and Luna on the screen

"No sorry I haven't"

"Well thanks for your time" he said as he preceded to the next person who gave him the same answer.

"Hey Crow!" Carly said as Crow looked over her way

"Carly?" he asked as Carly ran over to him

"Looking for Luna?"

"Yeah, for Yusei. He wanted to look for her but I didn't think he should be out with his broken shoulder you know?"

"I understand and it's kinda nice of you to do so" she said as she smiled, happy that someone was at least trying to find Luna besides sector security. She didn't have a problem with sector security but she figured the people closest to Luna would at least try to find her.

"Thanks Carly, what'cha got there?" he asked as Carly looked at her arm and realized he was referring to her folder

"Oh well I was doing some research and I think I might have a lead on Luna"

"Really?" he asked as she nodded

"Yeah I think a crime lord might've kidnapped her. I mean she is the governor's daughter and it did look like those thugs that took her seemed like they planed this instead of it being more stir of the moment" she said as Crow seem genuinely interested, he didn't know Leo and Luna had a governor for a parent and didn't even think of this being a organized crime.

"Really, sound's like you did your research"

"I always like to keep my facts straight"

"Well how about we go grab a bite and talk about this over lunch, I'm straving" he said as Carly smiled

"Sure" she said as Crowed nudged his head for her to follow and took her down the sidewalk talking the whole way about the stuff she dug up and her theories

**At the Izinski residence… **

"Ahhhhhhh…" Leo said as he had his mouth wide open while Akiza looked in his mouth.

"Doesn't look red anymore and you look a lot better"

"Yeah I feel a lot better" Leo said as he closed his mouth "Or as best as I can be" he said while moving his casted arm and then his casted leg. Akiza chuckled at that

"Good to see your sense of humor is ok" she said as Leo nodded with a small smile. In the couple of days Leo had been at Akiza's house he'd been through hell. The pneumonia really took its toll on him and the aches and pains from the broken bones didn't help. But with Akiza, her mother, and Patty stopping by everyday but today, she had to help her mom, Leo got better. The only ones he knew about what was going on with Leo was Akiza's family and Patty, she didn't tell Dexter or Bob yet because she didn't see them much since the instant school ended she went straight for Akiza's house to help Leo, so they didn't see each other much. Hideo had been trying over and over to call Jacob to give him a piece of his mind and saying how he could get a lawyer and call the police on him for what he's done, he of course didn't answer at all

"You know when those casts come off?" Akiza asked

"they said about 10 weeks before the casts come off I think" Leo said

"Well only 9 weeks left then?" she said as she handed him his crutch

"Yup" he said as he got up with some help from the crutch

"C'mon let's go for a little walk you need the exercise" Akiza said as Leo nodded. "Dad we're going out"

"Ok Akiza be caraful" he said as Leo and Akiza left the house and out into the bright sunny world. Hideo sighed as he rested his head on his hands, he wanted to help Leo he really did but he was failing at every turn to help him. In a weird way when Hideo see's Leo, he see's Akiza. He can see a child neglected by his father and know how wrong that is, Akiza and his relationship may be fine now but if he wasn't the way he was when she was a kid then maybe just maybe some things wouldn't have ended up like they did. He needed to help Leo, not only was it the right thing but he felt like it would redeem him in some small way for what he's done with his own daughter. In the midst of his thoughts his phone rang, without looking he reached for it and answered it.

"Hello…Detective Mina?"

**At the airport… **

Jenifer was in a redcoat with her usual sunglasses and Trevor and Luna were given black trench coats with luna wearing a scarf and hat to match the coat while Tony was behind Luna and had a gun firmly pressed against Luna's back while he had his other hand firmly on Luna's shoulder, making sure she wouldn't run off while out in the open. The four looked at a nice expensive white private jet with a stairway lead up into it with a stewartist looking out and waving them to come into the plane.

"let's get going it's going to be a long flight to dice city" she said as she started for the plane with Trevor walking by her side. Luna stayed still for a second and looked back toward the city and almost cried, she might not see her home again and God know's what will happen to her after this point.

"Move girl" Tony said as he proded her with his gun and it jolted Luna into moving, with a small tear and fear mixed with sorrow etched on her face as the wind gently brisked over her face as she boarded the plane with Tony and took one last look out the window at the city she was born in.

**Oh geez this chapter, I loved working on it but even I have to admit this chapter had so much crammed into it that probably would've made better individual chapters. Why didn't I do it? Because well it doesn't need to take any longer for stuff to start happening damnit that's why! Anyway review if you like and get ready for more **


	11. It just got worse

Hideo was in his office, rubbing the side of his head as he sighed.

"Jacob… what are you doing?" he thought as he thought about what Mina had told him. Nothing was adding up, how could he not care about his daughter or son this much. No answers could come to mind, none at all

"We're back" Akiza said as she and Leo entered the house.

"I'm still in the office" he said as he walked out to the front room where he saw Akiza helping Leo back on the couch "how you guys doing?"

"Pretty good it's nice out" Akiza said as she sat down next to leo

"Oh really now? Maybe I'll go take a walk then, I have to run some errands anyway" he said walking to the door. "you two just going to hang around here?" he asked

"Not really a lot of places I can go" Leo said before tapping his casts with one of his fingers making a audible bump noise making Hideo chuckle

"Right well be back in a bit" he said as he left his house and let out a sigh, as he began his long walk and thought, only thought.

Leo started stratching at his cast as soon as Hideo left

"Oh my god! It's torture having this thing on!" he said still scratching as Akiza sighed and picked up a pen that was on the table next to the couch

"Here" she said handing it to him. He grabbed it quick then started starching the inside of his cast

"Oh man that feels good!" he said relieved as Akiza couldn't help but giggle, it was good to see Leo be Leo after a couple weeks of him not being him. "Hey um Akiza…?" Leo asked as he set down the pencil

"Yeah Leo whats the matter?" she asked as she sat down next to him

"What's going on with school for me?"

"Oh… don't worry about that Leo" she said, not wanting him to worry about anything for a little bit

"I'm not, but I've been gone for like a month so I'm just wondering. Not like I'm not thrilled to not have to go" he said a small grin appearing on his face. Which Akiza was happy to see, again it was something she hadn't seen him do in a while.

"Well I went to the chancellor's office the week you started staying with us…"

"You had to deal with Heitman!?" Leo asked surprised

"No! Thank god I didn't" she said with a chuckle at the end "I dealt with his secretary, I told her the situation and where you were. She called my father he vouched for you and your pardoned from school, though your gonna have to take some summer school because of you being out for so long"

"WHAT!?" he said "That's not fair! I got hurt cant they give me a break" Akzia's smile hadn't died down throughout this conversation, she was just too happy that her friend was back.

"Sorry but that's the rules, you need school" she said as Leo slumped and rolled his eyes

"Ugh!"she chuckled again as she patted him on the back

"would some lunch cheer you up?" Leo didn't answer for a couple seconds before he said

"Yes please" he said sweetly as Akiza patted him on the head and walked over to her kitchen

**Meanwhile with Hideo…**

He had driven to a café and was sipping coffee when a familiar figure blocked his sunlight

"Detective" he said as Mina nodded

"Senator"

"Please sit" he said as Mina sat in the seat across from him "Order something if you like"

"No thank you, let's just keep this to business" she said as Hideo drank one more sip of his coffee before setting it down "Yes lets"

"Why would the governor try to make sure his child isn't found?" Mina asked

"I wouldn't know, I only know that it seems he doesn't care for them. I went to see him when Leo was in the hospital and it seemed he could've cared less for him or Luna"

"Hmmm… it makes me sick. I've dealt with too many domestic violence cases with bad parents, it makes me see them walking down the street hauling their child around"

"Does that mean that I make you sick?" Hideo asked sipping his coffee again as Mina shook her head

"You're not a bad parent, a bad parent to me doesn't try for their children. You've proven that you care for not only Akiza but even Leo and Luna."

"I still feel like I am" he said holding the warm cup in his hands as the brown liquid reflected his face

"We cant rewrite the past, but from your recent actions with Akiza and Leo I say your making a bright future" she said as hideo let out a small chuckle with a small smile etching its way on his face

"Thanks" he said humbly as he finished his last sip "Mina, delete the case for Luna's kidnapping"

"What?" she asked shocked

"Back it up on a flash drive, I want you to work on this case covertly. Jacob's men will be happy when you drop the case and leave. He'll be happy to know that this case will go nowhere. Your gonna find Luna and if you need anything call and ill get it for you"

"And if im caught with this off the books case?"

"You tell them I forced you"

"Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly

"Yes, understood?"

"Yes sir" she said nodding her head again

"Really get a cup of coffee its delicious here" he said as Mina chuckled

"No thank you gave up the stuff"

"Suit yourself detective. Thank you very much" he said as Mina then got up and patted Hideo on the shoulder then left. As Hideo was left alone again with his thoughts

**Then…**

Jenifer stepped out onto the runway with Trevor, Luna, and Tony in tow as they headed to a Limo out on the runway. They crammed in the Limo as everyone sat away from each other. Except for Luna and Tony, he stayed near her his gun still out and pointing on her as his cell phone rang. Reaching in his pocket with his free hand and answered it

"Yes…. Yes sir… it will be done… ok make sure they don't fuck up, im getting tired of finding new men" he said as he hung up the phone and looked at Jenifer "Jenifer please go to the mini bar and hand me the box in the fridge" he said as Jenifer did as told and went to the bar and grabbed a small box from out the fridge and handed it to him

"Here" He grabbed it and open it revealing a silver bracelet with bumps all over it. He then grabbed Luna's arm, which she tried to pull back but Tony's strength proved too much. He slapped it on her, making her winc at how cold and tight it was. Trevor clenched his fists as he watched but only could sit knowing nothing he could do would be helpful.

"You listen…" he said as he cupped her face with his hand as she was forced to look at him "…this piece of jewelery isn't your normal trinket. It's a gps on you, you move we'll know. You go where we don't want you too then see these bumps" he said tapping on the bracelet as she nodded "there filled with ener-D, and are designed to shock you so silly that you'll be drolling on the ground unconscious and wide eyed, you hear?" he said threateningly as she nodded again. He let go and let her sit as he reached over to the bar and grabbed the champagne bottle on ice there and popped it open and took a swig as the limo began to slow. The door opened for them by the driver as Tony pointed at the door

"Your luggage will be delivered to you shortly Jenifer, there's a sheet with instructions in there for what you will do with these too" he said as Jenifer nodded

"Ok sweet cheeks, anything else?" she asked as he shook his head

"Get out" he said coldly and drank another gulp as the three got out, watching the limo drive off. As soon as it was gone Jen kneeled down to Luna and offered her hand

"Are you ok?" she asked as Luna gave her her hand as she looked at the braclet

"It stings" she answered honestly

"A warm bath will ease off that sting" she said with a small grin as Luna couldn't help but grin too, a bath sounded heavenly right now "And you could use one too" she said to Trevor. He smiled and nodded

"Yes please" he said as Jen got up and led them into the building, picked up the keys and walked up 2 flights of stairs to their new apartment. It was a nice place, full kitchen, decent living room and a 3 bedrooms. Overall the place felt warm, Luna noticed, and felt only slightly relieved as her hell seemed to be alleviated for a moment. Jen patted Luna on the back and said

"Go start a bath please" Luna nodded then walked off with Trevor following her into the bathroom. Jen found the note with instructions on the counter, opening it then reading it

As the water rushed into the tub Luna ran her hand through the steamy water and sighed, after being in such a cold world the warm embrace of this water was almost too much. Trevor just smiled seeing her look so happy

"Oh god…" they heard Jen say from the kitchen. Luna got her hand out of the water and flung off the water and she nudged her head for Trevor to follow

"What's wrong jen?" she asked as Jen let the paper fall to the ground as she held her hands to her head

"That bastard I can't do this again…" she said as Luna knelt and picked up the letter, reading how Trevors father wanted Jen to build up his muscles and make sure hes healthy so that his father can farm him off more so he can keep living. But lUnas heart sank back into the hell it had become accustomed too when it said what the instructions were here for. She was to be trained by Jen…to be one of his prostitutes.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN…. lol idk next chapter we'll get more crow and carly with Leo and Luna's story. See ya then**


	12. HOLD THE PRESSES! IT'S TIME FOR A UPDATE

**Hey everyone, zumby here, just with a little tinsy winsy update. **

**In case you haven't been reading my other work, which you all should be doing wink wink nudge nudge, I just finished my story more than a brother. I was focusing all my effort in finishing it, which is why there hasn't been a new chapter in months. But ive finished it, and at the end of it I said I would return to finish this. And I'm keeping on my promise im working on chapter 12 right now. But… in preparation for it I reread my story. I know what your going to say 'oh shouldn't you know your story you wrote it'.**

**Well that's true I know what has happened and is going to happen however I still needed to reread it so the next chapter doesn't break the flow of the story. But in rereading it I have to say I can't write chapter 12 until I fix some things in the current chapters. Don't worry its only grammatical stuff all the stuff that has happened so far has happened like I wanted it to. So just give me a day or two to fix up my story and then I should have chapter 12 up by Tuesday. So my readers please hold on just a little longer ill be coming back soon. And ill be more consistent with updates too. Okay bye for now**


End file.
